


Collision With a Dream

by wakandan_wardog



Series: Wardog's Ramblings- A Collection of Drabbles [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - School, Awkward Flirting, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakandan_wardog/pseuds/wakandan_wardog
Summary: Bucky's walking along arguing about Russian Lit when he literally runs over his dream guy. Tasha does what she usually does, she makes it worse. That's alright, Tony's apparently the forgiving sort.





	Collision With a Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rinnwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnwrites/gifts).



It's a beautiful Wednesday morning, and though mornings are a horrendous thing, today isn't going too badly. Slouching across campus with Natasha Romanoff gliding along at his right, James "Bucky" Barnes is wearing his favorite worn-in jeans and a flannel under his denim jacket, his long hair pulled back in a tail. Tasha, for her part, looks beautiful and deadly in fitted jeans and a white blouse under her black jacket. Fresh out of class Bucky and Tasha are having a spirited debate about Russian literature and the assignments they've received when he literally runs over the new kid. In hindsight, it was a classic example of exactly how karma had it out for him, but in the present it's just horribly embarrassing. 

Because he couldn't have been doing something cool when he nearly trampled his new crush to death. No, he had to be arguing in Russian with a spitfire redhead who celebrated any chance she got to make him look like an idiot. Not that he needed her help today, today he was doing just fine on his own. 

Nat gives him a look that’s pitying as he stands there, his own books scattered on the ground. Sprawled on his back, a pretty slip of the thing with the biggest doe eyes Bucky’s ever seen lays at Bucky’s feet, his own books and papers scattered on the ground. Clad in jeans and an old band tee, he’s blinking rapidly as though attempting to process the situation, which makes two of them. 

“Idiots.” The redhead hisses, jabbing Bucky in the ribs with two fingers in a swift strike. It makes him gasp and jerk to the side, fighting the urge to swear at her. 

For her part Tasha ignores him, sliding the strap of her bag into place on her shoulder and crouching gracefully beside the still-sprawled boy. Her accent is especially thick as she begins sorting through books and papers. “I am sorry, my friend is a giant moose. All brick-wall body and fury and obnoxious noise and no brains. You are alright?” 

Sprawled on his back, the kid shakes his head, cracking a smile. "You're brave to bring a moose to campus." 

"It is better than leaving him in small apartment all day, no?" Tasha smiles, bright eyes crinkling. "You seem to have survived." 

“Feeling the love, Tas.” Bucky grits out, crouching and beginning to sort books into two stacks. His go in one, and everything he doesn’t recognize he begins to sort into a second. “I am sorry though, I wasn’t looking where I was going. It was stupid.” 

Tony shakes his head to clear away the faint ringing in his ears, but continues to remain sprawled on his back gazing up at the storm-sea-eyed boy that bites his lips as he sorts through their books. “Huh?” 

“Did you sustain a head injury?” Tasha’s concern comes off more cutting than most, but the fact that she’s helping at all is huge. “Do you remember your name? I don’t think he’s ensured but you could trade information for security, da?” 

“Tasha!” Bucky flails, glaring at her. “You’re not funny!” 

“My name is Tony…” The brunet murmured, coming back to himself and beginning to sort through the papers. “And even if I did sustain some sort of brain injury, I wouldn’t go after him for damages.” 

“Pretty and merciful.” Tasha prodded at Bucky’s ribs again. “He is too good for you, James.” 

“I dunno about that.” Tony smirked. 

“Only one way to find out.” Bucky offered with a shy smile. “How about I buy you lunch?” 

“I could be persuaded.” 

So maybe karma wasn’t so bad after all…

**Author's Note:**

> Cupcake, I hope you see this! This is round one of that fill for you, that got usurped by our Cycle AU. Posting it because Tasha made me laugh, hope you have fun with it!


End file.
